Peaches and Ginger to the rescue remake trailer
by kperotti1
Summary: This is a remake trailer of the Peaches and Ginger to the rescue


**HEY Y'ALL! I READ THE THIS ISN'T OVER STORY BY LLOYDDEER AND I REALLY LOVED IT AND GINGER'S WORST FEAR AND IT'S ALL MY FAVORITE AND IT'S PERFECT. THIS IS THE TRAILER OF THIS AND NO NASTY COMMENTS BECAUSE I'LL JUST BLOCK YOU AND DELETE THEM. GINGER'S WORST FEAR AND THIS ISN'T OVER CAST BELONGS TO LLOYDDEER.**

* * *

Chicken run Peaches and Ginger to the rescue remake trailer.

One morning, Peaches woke up and she smelled the air as she walked out of the cave as she inhaled the air as she said,

"Ahh. What a beautiful day. The sun is out. Birds are singing. Sky is blue." "SID"! Manny yelled as Peaches giggies, "And

of course Uncle Sid is getting yelled at, When will he learn"?

One morning, 5 year old River woke up bright and early as she said, "Hey Rose". "Wake up", "We have to report for

duty". 5 year old Rose woke up as she groaned, "Do we have to"? "Early to bed, early to rise makes us healthy, weathly

and wise". "Now get up before I smack you in the head". River warned as Ginger came in the hut as she sternly said,

"River, There's no hitting you sister". "Ok". River said.

Ginger screamed as Rocky runs in their hut as he asked, "What happened"? "Look". Ginger said as she pointed to their

bed as she layed two eggs. "Rocky, Do you know what this mean"? Ginger asked as Rocky said, "No?" "We're gonne have twins"!

Ginger screamed happily as she hopped up and down. "That's great". "What should we name them"? Rocky asked. "How about

Giovanna and Rocko?" Ginger asked as she smiles at him as Rocky added, "Those are good names".

Peaches was walking through the woods as she was walking to Apple's house. When Suddenly, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! She fells through

the hole.

Rose and River was walking home from the park. Suddenly, Peaches come through the hole, River and Rose screams as they ran as

Peaches yelled, "Wait!" "I didn't mean to scare you!"

"I'm sorry that I scared your daughters." I'm not like that and I didn't mean to". Peaches apologized as Ginger replied, "It's ok". "You

didn't mean to". "River is a lot like me". "Studdborn and always planning ahead than me".

Lloyd was hidding in the bush.

Rose screamed as Lloyd grabs her as River and Peaches screamed, ROSE!

Ginger sobbed hard as Rocky tried to calm her down while she was laying her twins becasue stress won't do good with twins. "IT's all

my fault!" Ginger screamed as she added, "IF I can just..." "Ginger, it's not your fault." Rocky said.

"We'll set out to look for her". River said as Fowler added, "Impossible". "How?" "Oh come on". "I'm not scared of him so we're gonna

get his butt what for and give him what he deserves for kidnapping my sister". River snapped as Peaches added, "Ok then".

"No" River, you have to stay here and help your father while I'm laying, Peaches and father will go". Ginger said as Peaches added, "We

will not rest til Rose is back at home safe and sound". "Ok" You need to bring some help with you two". "The huskies will help you two

and get Rose back". Ginger said as Rocky added, "That's a good idea".

Soon Rose was in the cage that Lloyd has locked her in as Lloyd was making some type of poison to kill Ginger and River for the failure

of giving him a son. Soon Lloyd leaves his shack and went out to find spiders and other stuff. Rose still has the paperclip in her hat as

she reached for her hat and grabs her paperclip and starts picking the lock.

Ginger got up from her net as she felt a chick coming out of the eggs as they started crying after they hatched and Ginger smiled at

them as she called, "Rocky!" Rocky comes in quickly as he saw the newborn twins he said, "Our twins are born now." "Boy and girl".

"Let's name them Giovanna and Rocko". "Good Idea". Ginger said as they picked up the newborn twins.

Rose wakes up as she was straped to a table as she realizes... She's in . tweety's home.

goes after Rose as she runs in the woods.

"We have to find her before tweety kills her!" Ginger cried as she left the hut and Rocky watches over the twins.

What

ROSE! Ginger screamed as catches her

Will

Rose sobs in the closet

Happen

"River, You can't know what happened!" Ginger said

To

"RIVER"! Rocky yelled

Them

"Hello Fox". Lloyd evilly said as he evilly smiles at Ginger

Now

"Don't you dare touch my daughters"! I'll kill you right now"! Ginger yelled as she launched at Lloyd

"So we meet again you rotten chicken". said as she lifts Ginger

Ginger bites as she screamed and drops Ginger and Ginger runs and grabs Rose and took off.

"We got to stop her". Peaches said.

Ice age and chicken run: Peaches and Ginger to the rescue remake.

coming soon in spring

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR?**

**ALTHOUGH I NEED IDEAS.**

**CAN YOU SEND ME ONE WHEN YOU REVIEW?**

**NO NASTY COMMENTS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
